


я открою дело скоплю капитал

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: свалка драбблов по камен райдеру в рамках бессрочной акции "додай себе сам"





	1. рюга ищет сенто в новом мире, джен-преслэш

**Author's Note:**

> здравствуйте я посмотрела камен райдер и решила, что хочу писать фанфики, которые больше похожи на мои собственные мысли и крики в гуглодок, так как поговорить не с кем. поэтому качество будет соответствующее. вероятность что кто-то из руфд когда-нибудь откроет ао3 и захочет найти фички по току равна нулю, поэтому делаю что хочу, законом не запрещено, тоейсаси. буду кидать всё сюда, пока вдруг не распишу наверное 5к слов стекла (тогда можно будет и отдельную работу выделить, ого!)  
> енджой.

— Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. В любом мире. Сенто.  
— Банджо…

Сказать громкие слова (они шли из самого сердца Рюги конечно же) было легко, а вот разыскать Сенто в новом мире — уже сложно. Рюга чувствовал себя потерянным и дезориентированным, словно выброшенный в реальный жестокий мир птенец. Привычный город теперь казался ему чужим, не только город, даже солнце и небо как-то отталкивали. Что делать, куда идти?  
Жива ли здесь Касуми?  
Рюга помнил, что все жертвы Эвольто должны быть живы в новом мире, поэтому Касуми скорее всего в порядке, но у неё всё ещё было слабое здоровье и кто знает, исправилось ли это. Рюга должен был увидеться с Касуми, чтобы убедиться самому, потому что он… Не видел её так долго, жил мучительно с фактом её смерти.  
— Прости, Сенто, но ты пока подождёшь.  
Никаких зацепок у Рюги нет, поэтому он идёт в тот парк, где под сакурой они с Касуми были в последний раз. Перед тем как его обвинили в убийстве, он сел в тюрьму, попытался сбежать, потерял Касуми и… Да, столькое произошло, если оглядеться назад. Рюга на самом деле не знает, чего ждёт, потому что по заумной болтовне Сенто Рюга понял, что его, скорее всего, даже не вспомнят, но хочет попытаться.  
В итоге он видит самого себя, только с другим цветом волос (почему чёрный?) (позже Рюга узнает, что другой «он» ещё и более успешный боец). Рядом с ним Касуми, улыбающаяся, живая — такая, какой её сохранил в своих воспоминаниях Рюга. И что ему делать?.. В груди всё перекручивается, сжимается в болезненный узел, как от проклятой чёрной дыры Эволто, а в голове стучит одна только мысль «подойдиподойдиподойди», но Рюга просто… Стоит, дышит, не существует.

Как резкий поток воды его накрывает осознание — он чужой. Его не должно быть в этом мире. Есть только один Банджо Рюга, у которого есть только одна Касуми. Они живы, счастливы, им не приходилось проходить через ужасные хитрые планы инопланетных монстров, сражаться, умирать. Потому что так и должно быть.

У нас получилось создать лучший мир, Сенто.

Рюга выходит из оцепенения.

Сенто. Найти Сенто.

В последний раз он кидает взгляд на «себя» и Касуми.  
— Ты защитишь её.

Если Рюге повезло так быстро найти Касуми, то вот поиски Сенто не приносили никаких плодов, потому что он всё ещё не понимал, откуда ему начинать. Для начала, выглядит ли Сенто всё ещё как он сам? Ведь он был составляющей из Кацураги Такуми и того странного певца, Сато Таро кажется. Потрясающе, удачи, Рюга. Сейчас бы пригодилась помощь Ми-тан и её тысячи фанатов. Хах. Он правда скучает по ним… 

Рюга проводит часы бессмысленного бега по округе, хватает какие-то газеты, цепляется взглядом за новости, ему нужна хоть какая-то зацепка. Он перебирает в уме места, где может быть Сенто, но только понимает, что таких мест и нет особо? Кроме лаборатории в кафе может и ещё парочки, но там искать его было бы странно, хотя и чёрт знает, куда его забросило. Или он вообще на другом конце страны? Или его и вовсе нет в этом мире, но эту мысль Рюга выкидывает из головы, потому что нет. Сенто должен быть здесь. Если его нет, то… Зачем тогда Рюга оказался тут живой, а не слился с другим собой, зачем тогда вообще было нужно это создание нового, лучшего мира, зачем в принципе жить, если Сенто нет?.. Он сыт по горло геройскими самопожертвованиями. Банджо Рюга не сдаётся и не боится, но сейчас он чувствует себя слишком потерянным, чтобы идти дальше. Чёртов Сенто, Сенто, Сенто… Сенто?! Ему ведь не показалось сейчас? Рюга бежит и выкрикивает в надежде имя:  
— Сенто!!!  
— Б-банджо?

Ох...

— Эй, Сенто, объясни мне, что ещё за идиотский мир? Касуми встречается со мной с другим цветом волос!  
— Хм, понятно, у тебя ДНК Эвольто и поэтому…  
— Я не понимаю твоё заумное бормотание!  
— Неудивительно, ты же полный идиот.  
— Сам ты идиот! Лучше качком зови хотя бы, — наступает недолгая пауза. — Я искал тебя. Думал, вдруг тебя всё же нет здесь или…  
— Я тут.

Да. Рюга неуверенно протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Сенто, пытаясь убедиться, что это не сон или его игра воображения, но нет, Сенто продолжает оставаться на месте и не расплывается, не исчезает. Дышать становится легче, словно до этого Рюге был перекрыт доступ к кислороду или он тонул. Теперь можно и думать, как быть дальше. Было бы неплохо навестить кафе, выпить ужасный кофе Хозяина, теперь тот должен быть привычным собой, подшутить над Мисорой. Разузнать, как там Казумин, Гентоку, Ацумин. Конечно, как строить жизнь, когда в мире есть ещё один ты непонятно и странно, но ничего, он оставит эти сложности на Сенто, тот умный и разберётся за них двоих. Ведь они — идеальная комбинация.


	2. после разлуки, параэму

Парад провёл отвратительно долгие два года в чужом мире с непонятными стенами, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку о том Райдере, что похитил силы Эму. Что ещё хуже — он провёл эти два года без Эму. Ему было не с кем играть, никто не ругал и не отчитывал Парада за мелкие оплошности и шалости. Это было мучительно. Тонны человеческих эмоций постоянно пронизывали его биты и байты, отвлечься не получалось. Парад никогда не представлял себе жизнь без Эму, потому что если нет Эму, то нет и его. У них одно сердце на двоих, они связаны, они всегда чувствуют эмоции и чувства друг друга, а сейчас как отрезало ножом, разорвало. Но Парад держался, потому что это ради Эму, для Эму.  
И это скитание, ожидание окупилось. Миры были спасены, силы Эму вернулись, а самое главное…  
Парад вернулся к своему Эму. Стоило только тому сказать «с возвращением», как одиночество, что преследовало его все те два года, исчезло, растворилось в крепком объятии. Больше никто не посмеет их разлучить, никакие там путешественники во времени, параллельные миры или злые руководители игровых компаний.  


***

  
— Эму, я хотел… — Кирия застывает на месте. — Привет, Парад?..  
— О, Кирия-сан! — Эму пытается развернуться и помахать рукой, но с Парадом на коленях (на всём его теле даже, ведь Парад обвил его и руками, и ногами) получается тяжело. — Здравствуйте! Вы что-то хотели? Я немного занят, вернее свободен от работы, но занят… Парад, может быть ты слезешь с меня?  
— Нет.  
— Парад, — уже серьёзнее говорит Эму и это срабатывает. Всегда работает на самом деле, даже если Парад делает вид, что дуется.  
— Но ещё одну игру.

Эму поворачивает голову к Кирие и неловко улыбается:  
— Вы слышали… Но я быстро!

Кирия двигается с места и присаживается рядом с Хииро, который нервно сжимает в руках вилку с ножом и буравит взглядом торт.  
— И давно тут так?  
— С тех пор как Багстер вернулся, — Хииро произносит слова с явным раздражением и сквозь зубы. — Я не могу так есть.  
— Да ладно тебе! — Поппи материализуется в прыжке и приземляется прямо на спину Хииро. Тот почти врезается в торт, но Кирия успевает вовремя отодвинуть тарелку. — Парад просто соскучился по Эму! Он ведь два года провёл в другом мире!

Для Хииро это не является убедительным аргументом, поэтому он просто придвигает к себе тарелку обратно, закрывает глаза и мысленно считает про себя.

***

Парад не отлипает от Эму. Он всегда висит на нём дома (они спят в одной кровати), сидит рядышком в Центре Киберспасения (хотя к тому, что Параду нужно заряжать свою «Эму-батарейку» привыкли все, кроме Хииро), и только на работе Эму говорит Парадо не мешать ему, потому что он должен проводить обходы и заниматься… Работой, знаешь ли, он врач. Так что Парадо обычно просто таскается по больнице, рубится с маленькими детьми в приставку или сидит в ЦК, побеждая онлайн Нико в играх.  
Эму в принципе привык, хотя сперва ему казалось это странным, но только потому, что для него их разлука длилась пару недель. Ему было тяжело даже представить, каково было бы потерять Парада на два года, не видеть его, не ощущать чужое сознание в голове.  
Парад не тяжёлый, но выше Эму, поэтому он или сгибается, или сползает куда-то вниз, чтобы прижаться головой к груди Эму. Иногда Парад просто сажает Эму к себе на колени, когда тот играет или читает какой-нибудь медицинский учебник. Неловкость у Эму прошла ещё после того, как он проснулся с Парадом в одной кровати, видимо тот материализовался ночью, а на сонный вопрос «что ты?..» только улыбнулся и прижался сильнее, а через Эму пробежали эмоции Парада.  
Потому что так и должно быть. Они необходимы друг для друга, одно сердце на двоих.  
Когда Парад сжимает вокруг талии Эму руки сильнее, утыкается в макушку и бормочет под нос «не отдам, не отпущу», то Эму легко улыбается и гладит по руке в ответ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не понимаю почему никто кроме Кирии не обнимает Эму, я не понимаю, почему вообще параэму не обнялись после событий кроссовера ексейда и билда!!! Парад не видел Эму два года!!! тоей вы хотите мне сказать что он не обнимет Эму при встрече?????


End file.
